Tangled
by NoLove10
Summary: Series of fluffy Vauseman One-Shot. Suggestions are open/allowed. Pre-Litchfield, Litchfield, Post-Litchfield, and AU are acceptable.


The persistent banging came just as her phone went off, buzzing hysterically with _her_ name flashing on the screen incessantly.

"Babe!"

Piper sat on the couch under the duvet unmoved. _She_ could camp outside for all she cares.

I mean why bother coming home at all hunh? Why bother when _she_ goes half-way around the country for weeks at a time without caring about how she feels about it?

The banging continued, thus the buzzing of her phone.

"For fuck's sakes, Piper! You can't ignore me forever!" Alex shouted. "And I can't believe you changed the locks! We're gonna talk about what all this is about right now. This is not fair, Piper. You can't just lock me out _of my own house. Our house! _Open the goddamn door."

Piper picked up the phone and called her back. It rang once and Alex's voice came over the line.

"You are a despicable woman sometimes, Piper Chapman." Alex said. "Come open the fucking door."

"I didn't realize you still resided here since you know, you spend most of your time half way around the country." Piper feigned sarcasm. "I'm surprised you even remember my existence."

"Oh seriously!" Alex's voice was pure irritation on the verge of annoyance. Just a tiny bit. "You don't get to do that."

"Do what?" Piper asked.

_"That thing!"_ Alex yelled. "I never lied to you about what I did for a living. You knew from day one. And still, you chose to stay."

A pause.

Then Piper heard her slide against the door. She swallowed hard. All she has to do is get up from the couch, open the door and she could be in those warm arms, smelling that intoxicating scent Alex carried with her. She could be kissing those soft lips and burying her fingers in her dark hair.

_God! She missed her._

She could feel Alex's energy behind the door and she craved it more than anything. Her body was magnetic to her smell. She ached everywhere for her touch.

But she needed some kind of compromise!

"You know what's not fair?" Piper broke the silence. "Sitting here half the time you're away, worrying about the many ways things could fuck up for you royally." She said. "Every time you leave, I have this constant, horrible gnawing feeling in the pit of my stomach and I'm not at peace until I get a call from you Alex."

"I know." Alex sighed. "I know babe. I'm sorry about that."

"And you're right. I did choose to stay and that's because I thought you were worth it."

"I still am babe. I promise." Alex whispered.

"What's gonna happen a couple months from now?" Piper asked. "Are we gonna be having this same conversation again, Alex?"

"I don't know." Alex replied.

"You don't know?"

"Yes, Piper. I don't know."

"Honestly. I don't know how much longer I can do this for, Alex." Piper said.

"Don't say that. Please come open the door, baby."

"I hate your job."

_Understatement of the year._

"And you want me to hate it too?" Alex questioned.

_"YES!"_

Except she never will. And Piper was afraid that if it ever came down for Alex to choose between her and that stupid fucking job of hers... Well, let's just say the odds aren't very much in her favor.

How dare she be so fucking selfish, hunh?

She knew from the beginning what Alex did and she knows firsthand how fucking brilliant Alex is at her job and how much pride she takes in it. Can she really ask her to quit the cartel and expect her to just agree?

Who was she fooling?

It's wishful thinking. She knows. You don't just quit a cartel and walk away unscathed. Alex is one of the best operators of the cartel. She knows things... Information about the cartel that can put her in a lot of trouble.

"I miss you, so much, Blue." Alex whispered. "I can feel you through the door. Our energy is entwined right now and I can feel you." Her voice was rusty with desire and it did things to certain parts of Piper's anatomy.

It's been weeks and whether she admits it or not, she _wants_ Alex.

_She needs Alex._

"I wanna come home, baby. Come open the door, please."

She sounded desperate and exhausted on the phone. That did it for Piper.

One minute she was strolling to the door without being aware of her movement. The next, she was entering security code, unlocking, and unchaining the new locks before she even knew it.

She opened the door looking seriously disheveled. Like she's been sitting on her couch for a week or something—in her pajamas. Her hair looked like a hot entangled mess. She was a sight for sore eyes, alright.

"Hi stranger,"

Alex looked up at her from the carpeted floor and flashed a fatigued smile at her.

"Hi back." She replied through the phone.

They hung up after that. Alex tucked her phone in the back pockets of her jeans as she stood up.

"Come here."

She pulled Piper in her arms and exhaled a long breath. _She was finally home._ Right where she belongs.

And that warmth; that feeling of safety, Piper welcomed it with a smile as she closed her eyes and breathed into that intoxicating, powerful scent she missed so much.

They pulled away after a few minutes and Alex leaned her forehead against Piper's... Her lips gently brushing against the blonde's and her nose nuzzling her smooth skin with arms tightly locked around her waist.

They swayed side to side with Piper's arms resting around her neck and together, they just _be._

Nothing else mattered at that moment.

"I don't know what's gonna happen," Alex whispered against her lips, her tongue laved at Piper's lower lip, taunting it, caressing it with its sensual softness.

Piper's blood boiled for more. She needed more. Her lips parted with a gasp on their own.

They just breathed.

Nothing else mattered.

This moment.

Them.

Nothing else.

Piper felt every delicious inch of Alex's lips on hers and that hunger, that craving to have her only grew stronger.

She leaned in for more, Alex bend back, bit on her lower lips softly and enjoyed the sweet torture she was giving her.

"I don't know what's gonna happen." She repeated. "All I know is that_, I love you_. _A lot_. _Very much_. _Too much._" She continued. They began swaying again. "And that's enough for me because the rest," She locked their lips together and smiled. _"The rest is just unnecessary complications."_

Fire burned through Piper's veins when Alex finally stopped taunting her and gave into that sensual kiss she awaited a whole month for. Piper wanted to scream for Alex to take her, to own her as she thoroughly devoured her lips.

Alex kissed her like it was her mission on earth. Tongues performing a tangle that's been rehearsed hundreds of times and she couldn't stop until she succeeded into turning Piper into delicious vanilla pudding.

Yes.

Oh yes.

"You look like shit, by the way." Alex murmured against her lips smilingly.

They pulled away, laughing wholeheartedly.

"You say the sweetest things to me, Alex Vause." Piper said sarcastically.

But for the life of her, she couldn't help but feel happy and she couldn't stop smiling.

She pecked Alex's lips once before dragging her inside.

"Chains?" Alex observed, kicking the door shut behind her. "A whole new security system. Seriously? Was that really necessary?"

Piper shrugged. "I didn't pay for it." She replied.

"Who did?" Alex asked with raised eyebrows.

"You did."

Alex gasped and horror flashed across her face. She doesn't even want to know how much that cost.

"And guess what?" Piper asked, wrapping her arms around Alex's waist.

"What?" The tall brunette asked.

"You don't even get to be mad about it." Piper smiled. She pecked Alex's lips again and winked. "You're welcome to join me for a hot, relaxing bath, though."

Piper turned hastily on the balls of her feet and walked away while taking her clothes off, leaving a trail and swaying her hips provocatively and seductively, hoping to entice Alex into ravishing her tonight.

A crooked smile graced Alex's exhausted features as she watched the blonde. She released a deep breath and shook her head. "Have mercy."

888

_This is it! I hope you guys somewhat enjoyed that and I think I imagined it much better in my head but this is how it came out as a result. Still. I hope it was quite enjoyable. Suggestions for the next chapter are gladly accepted so you can PM or review and I'll see what I can manage to scribble here and there. I'm working on my other stories and "Teach Me" should be updated soon, so it's not forgotten for those who've been asking. Anyhoo, leave a review for this chapter and let me know what you thought! Until next time…_


End file.
